A Day In Eternity
by Fuhrer Eisbergs
Summary: A Day in Eternity is what anyone would want and ask for, but its something that I don't wish for. Finding the last of myself I am the first of my race as well as last I am the Alpha and Omega. Even after my day in Eternity is over I will long for you. I still want to know whats in your emeralds Natsuki Kuga. Shiz/Nat pairing. Futanari type theme. Vampire theme. Read and Review.
1. Of Great Eternity Part 1

**A Day In Eternity**

**Of Great Eternity Part 1**

**AN: Yes my children of the corn I have come with a new story due to the fact that my story of A-list is ending. Yes, my children of the corn it is ending with no sequel those are sort of hard to do and keep up with. I'm telling you this is my first Vampire Fic I'm personally a werewolf fan, but I like to challenge myself, I just wish that I could get my grammar right. I was wondering fans if you could pm me the difference between words with their meanings and I can use that list it will help me to write better. The kind of words I mean are more words that are Synonyms not a whole dictionary. The reason why I ask is I'm sort of not fond of having a beta. The real reason is I have to wait and I don't like making you readers wait. I'm going to read over this chapter repeatedly hopefully I might get it right since I think that's my whole problem. Now a quick warning I am a futanari writer I mean I might do a normal fic with Shizuru and Natsuki sometimes but not really my style. In addition, there will be comedy as well in this. Now this is a long premiere now I don't know how long I will make this it depends on the reviews. **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime **

**Warning= Futanari/ Vampirism/A lot of French**

**Italics= **_Flashback/ English Translation_

* * *

It's been over five thousand years since my coming. No one has dared to over step my borders as I am the queen of all that rule the night. I have changed many and spawned many children in my lifetime wishing death and hunting only those doomed with my mark known as death.

As my fangs dug into the fresh neck of my latest victim I snapped my jaw back hungrily. I wanted more it was always like that even as the sun shone its annoying rays it was just as I. I have always wanted more, greed was my always my trait and I say it was my strong suit as well. As my victim's dead eyes remained open, I closed them shut as I spoke.

"Allez dans la nuit et se reposer en silence dans l'éternité."

"_Go into the night and rest silently in eternity."_

Being of European decent taught me one thing there are those that rule and there are those that are subjects to the great conquest. Here in Japan I could see no less of everything I already knew. Everything seemed like chess to me, all I was waiting for was the piece that would soon knock me down within the game called enteral life. I craved death I welcomed it, but it never came suicide was always the answer, but something held me back. I wanted to see them I wanted to see my all great-grandchildren and descendants before my time came to a halt.

I was Shizuru Viola the Dauphiné of death and destruction. Some say I was the one that started the plague of Europe. Others say I started the French revolution others say I was Erzsébet Báthory, the blood hungry countess that killed young virgins for their blood. Others even labeled me as the Antichrist or Vlad the Impaler for my unknown deeds. Although Vlad my son was murderous in his crimes, my granddaughter Erzsébet Báthory was no less astonishing in her method of murder until the humans killed her that is. I was not what the legends perceived me as. Through the countless times I have watched as my children have died by human hands, as well as placing me in a box and making me into a myth.

Here I was now in Japan the foreign seas of my fourth husband who had long since passed. Visiting my descendants and great grandchildren seemed to warm my soul as my bloodline was traced I could smell there traits within me. Seeing my great grandchildren and descendants happy and alive as well as fed brought a smile to my face everyone seemed happy. With all six of my husbands and my descendants visited, I knew the Kuga line this was the last as I looked at my driver he drove me through the city streets.

"Surely with all of your great grandchildren and their children visited why would you visit this one? Surely I remember you hating this one's guts."

Out of all my husband's, Kenji Kuga was the worst of all. With his cocky attitude to his, horrible taste is parties as well as dare I say bed work. Kenji Kuga was by far the worst of my husband's his self-absorbed nature is what made me kill him in the first place. Cutting all ties to that side of the family, I'm sure they were bred out liking the more human nature of things.

"Hans, as far as I'm concerned I'm sure they won't even know me much less care. If anything one of them I might have fell to my fangs without me knowing it. Last time I heard from the Kuga line I heard my son had mated with some peasant girl. All that time all those tutors and he goes and mates with a peasant girl."

"It was young love."

"No Yamari loved to strongly." Watching Hans smile as he was with me for over three-thousand years he was my right arm in all that I do and all that I did. He watched me as I raised my children and as each one of them left me to clutch the hands of death.

"Ha-ha yes the young master did have a way with the servant girls I remembered moving the bodies."

"Ara ce garçon stupide, I loved him all the way until he died although his father was an idiot and not a bit of good came from him."

"_Ara That stupid boy, I loved him all the way until he died although his father was an idiot and not a bit of good came from him."_

"Stupid or not he still was a good person. So do you know who is going to take over the throne or at least the council?"

"No my will hasn't been constructed yet. Although I hated Kenji Kuga when I did have children they were strong Alise was proof of that. As for the rest of them taking over the throne I think they are more concerned with matters of this world that's why I choose not to tell them about it."

"Yes she had a strong sword arm even for being half-breed to bad her love of battle was her down fall," spoke Hans.

"Hnn…she died honorably and did her duty as a mother, warrior, and granddaughter. I know the stars in my heaven fell when I lost them both, it's a painful thing to bury your children as well as grandchildren eternity or not."

"Ms.…"

"It's alright I did my duty and that's all that mattered."

"Hmm…that is true…Viola-sama…"

"Yes…"

"Although you have made up your mind to leave. Have you considered one more great romance?" Smiling to myself closing my eyes Hans knew of everything to my marriages as well as my affairs with women. It was safe to say I was an invert. Modern day would call it a lesbianism or bisexuality given my past marriages personally I could care less I was beyond labels.

"Ara…Hans…"

"Yes…"

"Tais-toi et conduire la voiture."

"_Shut up and drive the car." _Knowing that I was making a joke he smiled back, keeping both of his hands on the wheel looking straight ahead.

"Comme vous voulez Dauphiné."

"_As you wish Dauphiné_."

Walking up I entered the building known as Amethyst Technology personally, I had no interest in technology hating it for what it was. I unwittingly was convinced by my great grandchildren and there children alike to invest in technology. Little did I know the little buggers wanted me to invest knowing that I would update them with the latest technology. Although I loved spoiling them, I still made it a point not to show that I loved spoiling my great-great grandchildren. As cute as they were I thought to the task at hand fully understanding that they were full adults I know it was time to teach them what their parents could not. As I walked into my building I was greeted with the secretary, it wasn't until a scattered paper hit my foot.

Looking into a pair of green emeralds that seemed to pull me. Somehow, I was able to smell her I could tell her blood was sweet and ready for the taking. I watched as she picked up the remaining papers it wasn't until my heart stopped as I picked up the paper from under my foot.

"I'm sorry…"

"No its alright, the chivalry of men is wasted on their youth."

"Tell me about it none of them even bothered to help me pick it up and thanks for the help I mean," spoke the figure as she picked up the last of papers.

Watching the blue-haired woman smile, she reminded me of a lost friend that I once knew. Something felt lost in me as I looked towards the blue-haired woman. With her white ruffled blouse and short black business skirt showing of her fine toned legs. I felt the urge to bite as well as conquer; I knew that I wanted to drain this one slowly. Her sweet blood smelling like fresh strawberries that arose in summer. As if to read my mind, Hans cleared his throat shaking me out of my attention.

"Well if you will excuse me I have a meeting to get to."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Watching her step out of the way with her head down. I looked back as I spoke my French accent once again slipping against my tongue as well as will.

"A bientôt amoureux."

"_See you soon sweetheart."_

"Umm…bye…"

Getting into the private elevator that was constructed for me and important visitors and investors. It was just me and Hans as we rode to the top floor. As he looked towards the top watching, the lights signal which floor we would be on he spoke.

"You know it's not wise to eat your subordinates. Remember what happened to your granddaughter."

"I didn't want to eat her I just wanted a taste, that girls blood was sweet as well as different. Erzsébet couldn't control the blood lust as well as detach herself it was her downfall. I thought I taught her father to teach her to not to eat or do strange things the servants once again, they ignored my advice. I swear all seven of my children as well as my grandchildren, great-grandchildren and descendants choose to be stubborn I blame their fathers."

"Hnn…well I blame the humans."

"Yes if they were taught to live by the code some of them wouldn't have ended up with such horrible deaths." Soon the elevator rung opening the doors revealing my descendent known as Haruka.

"Brace yourself here comes your granddaughter Haruka."

"Shizuru…" Calling me by my normal name was something I enforced all of my great grandchildren and descendants alike to do unless in private. Knowing that because of my vampire blood, I looked nothing like a grandmother if anything I looked like a normal twenty-three year old billionaire. How far from the truth, society was when they viewed me.

"Ara what is it Haruka." Walking past her and rubbing my temples as I made my way to my office with Hans, Haruka, and myself going in. Sitting in my chair, I could feel a headache coming. Out of all my descendants, Haruka was by far the whiniest. Although she was an adult in human years, still when it came to me she still was my great-great granddaughter her and her half-brother Tate.

"Now what is it Haruka?"

"Tate took my assistant…"

"So what get another assistant?"

"No I want her she's the only one that can do the Q-R-7 right and he knows that I need her for the quarterly. He's always taking what's mine!"

"Oh god Hans can you get Tate over here please?"

"As you wish ma'am."

As Hans walked out, I sighed as I pulled open a bottle of aspirin this was the story of my life. Although I know, I would miss my great grandchildren and my descendant's antics my soul was happy to partake in their antics even for a little while.

"Haruka you know you shouldn't act like this."

"But…"

"No buts Tate is your brother I don't want any of this fighting between you two." Watching the blonde-haired woman cross her arms in defiance, she looked over towards me before speaking.

"So…

"So…what…"

"So that means you are going to give me back my assistant."

"No…"

"What why…"

"Because I said so…"

"But…" With my set of double fangs bared, I glared at Haruka letting her know that I meant business and fighting was not tolerated as well as back talk when I spoke.

"Enfant tout à fait autre chose que je vais prendre quelque chose loin."

"_Quite child else I'll take something else away."_

"Fine do I get another assistant?"

"Yes you do I'm appointing you Yukino."

"Really she types too slow."

"Haruka," I warned.

"Ok…Ok I'll take her."

"Take who…" Just then, Tate walked through the door as clueless as ever. Although the boy never learned how to knock as well as put clothes on, I looked with a glare, as he knew I meant business. Watching him walk in slowly he looked nervously at me and then glared at his sister then looked back to me.

"I'm in trouble am I?"

"Hnn…"

"Ok well before you get mad grandmother look…well she started it she took my stapler," shouted Tate pointing to his sister.

"Oh that's such bullshit Tate!"

"Oh mon dieu, je vais tuer ces enfants l'endroit. Tout cela sur une agrafeuse putain."

"_Oh god I am going to kill these children. All this over a fucking stapler."_

"See that's why it's her fault Haruka touches my shit without asking and I know you took it cause your beefy ass odor was on my desk."

"Both of you watch your fucking language," I snapped. Normally I was not one for foul language, but dealing with my descendants seemed to bring out the devil in me. Watching them shut up quickly I looked over to Hans who was trying to hold in a smile. Rolling my eyes, I looked over towards the two idiots who I had the nerve to call my Great-great grandchildren.

"Now both of you listen and listen closely. Tate stop stealing your sister's assistants and Haruka stop stealing your bothers office supplies we are rich for god's sake you can buy a million staplers. As for the assistants I'm taking Haruka's so there will be no fighting what's this assistant's name?"

"Natsuki Kuga," bother spoke at the same time.

"I'm going to take her off your hands I need a new PA for the office my other one retired. Now I will appoint you two assistants of my own choosing. I understand your powers have come out and I understand your parents have told you about it so I'm going to tell you again no biting them or killing them. That means you Tate is that understood you're not Michael Myers."

"Yes Ma'am…"

"Now stop whinnying and get back to work. Else I'll make sure both of you awake to a night of pain and carnage."

"Oooh carnage," Watching both sets of eyes perk up as they spoke at the same time I easily became annoyed with their antics.

"Out…" Watching them both run out of my door, I felt myself soften thinking that I went too far. I held steadfast, as I knew this was the only way to ready them for whatever came in the future.

"That was interesting to see," spoke Hans still trying to hold his laughter.

"Don't talk just find Natsuki Kuga."

"Ms.…"

"Yes…"

"Don't you think it's kind of strange that this Natsuki Kuga bores the same name as your late husband Kenji?"

"No its not besides that name is fairly common. In addition, I would know if she were a descendant, the signs would come soon just like it did with those two and the rest of them. Although I don't think that her blood will arise, like we both knew Yamari liked to dabble with humans more than his own kind. I'm sure my genes had been bred out if anything I'm not even close on the bloodline to her."

"I suppose…"

Watching him walk out I thought to the blue-haired girl not since my late husband Kenji Kuga have I seen blue hair as striking as hers. Although I knew that with hair dyes she could have wanted to make a statement, I paid it no attention. Leaning back into my chair I knew I was close and my end was at hand, my enteral rest would come.

* * *

**Now I have a lot of explaining to do Shizuru Viola is a five-thousand year old vampire first of her kind. Now that we got that down let me explain. Shizuru over the turn of the century she has had seven children and seven husbands all vampires with serial killing tendencies and most of them are dead. Her grandchildren are dead as although there bloodline still goes on to the 3****rd**** and 4****th**** generation. I'll make a map of the great grandchildren and descendants so, you will know and so there will be no confusion. Everything is in order as you see it even for the later generations. The children of Shizuru are real life serial killers and royalty accept Yamari Kuga.**

**Children of Shizuru Viola**

**Vald the Impaler ****  
**

**Gilles de Rais **

**Delphine LaLaurie **

**Gilles Garnier **

**Nero Augusta**

**Yamari Kuga**

**Marie Marguerite D'Aubray**

******Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2****nd**** Generation)**

******Elizabeth Báthory**** (****Erzsébet ****Báthory)**

**********Marie de Rais**

**********Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque.**

**************Louis Garnier (Made up he really didn't have kids.)**

******************Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.)**

**********************Alise Kuga**

**************************Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.)**

**Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.)(3rd Generation)**

**Charles & Sohpia ****Țepeș (Brother and Sister.)**

**Françoise Rais**

**Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.)**

**Chase Garnier**

**Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Julien D'Aubray**

**Great-Great Grandchildern (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4****th**** Generation)**

**Tate and Haruka ****Țepeș ****(From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai ****Țepeș**

**(from Sophia**** Țepeș****)**

**Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.)**

**Erstin Garnier**

**Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**

**I think that covers it for the family line now you are going to notice a lot in this and I'm going to refer to a lot on the map. I'm going to copy and paste this map on every chapter so you readers won't get lost with names. I hope this works out and you readers like it if not at least I tired. I changed a lot of last names cause I wanted a more European feel to it and yes Shizuru is French or at least I like to think she is in this story. A lot of French will be used from Shizuru and her great grandchildren so don't worry I'll always put the English translation under. As for the French I used Google translate so don't kill me all you French speakers I passed French, but barely paid attention to it so sorry. Also too, please don't think Shizuru is some old hag she looks the same as she has always looked on the manga and anime.**


	2. Of Great Eternity Part 2

**A Day In Eternity**

**Of Great Eternity Part 2**

**AN: Wow it seems like I got a lot of reviews to answer and it seems like there's some drama that has been happening with all the stories that I have posted. Therefore, I'm going to make this to everyone that has reviewed no matter what story they reviewed for. Personally I don't like writing this much in a response to all reviewers but people are telling others to kill there selves and that's not cool. I'm going to say this to all reviewers and I'm going to say this now if you want a Shizuru Futa story read New World Order. If you want a Natsuki Futa story read A-List now who I choose to make a futa for this story is my choice not anyone else's. So stop with the petty name-calling and fights. Although I thank my loyal reviewers for standing up for me in my absence, you are a Reich to be proud of. Therefore, I'm going to say this thank you so much for trying to stomp out the ignorance of others.**

**As for all ignorant reviewers, you know what to do with yourselves if you don't like it don't read it. It's so simple to do, but I know what the problem is half of you flamers are jealous and always will be. The reason why I know your jealous is because you have nothing to do with your lives and lack imagination as well as the writing skills to write a story. The only writing skills that you ass-bags have is putting up stupid ignorant reviews and fooling yourself into thinking your smarter than the average bear. As for me using the French language, get the fuck over it. I didn't say Google Translate is the Holy Grail or anything like that I just said it helps besides it's not like your French anyway. Also to Anon if your so disgusted with it just like I said don't read it, besides it not like I seen you reviewing my other stories in a positive light. Also too if your so upset with it why don't you help me to write better French, but I wouldn't want the help because you would just screw up the story.**

**As for everyone saying Natsuki is dominate and Futa seems to fit her. Don't confuse her tough exterior for her being a tomboy a reason to give her a dick. There are a ton of women that ride motorcycles and they aren't tomboys. A lot of them are as soft as they come so I don't think sticking Natsuki with a dick should apply or be a must. So please stop living in the gender roles, besides if you watch Mai-hime Shizuru is the more dominate one when it comes to her feelings for Natsuki. I'm not here to work by the gender roles I'm here to create a good story out of nothing and do it my own way.**

**Now that I got all of that out the way, I'm going to tell everyone this and I'm going to make it clear. It's MY story so please stop the drama if you want to read it, read it. If you don't then don't also too if you don't like the Futa part skip over it and go to the next chapter it's not that hard to do. In addition, to the other "Guest" I'm not Textgirl or whoever you "think," I am so screw off please for second time.**

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**

**Warning= Futanari/ Vampirism/A lot of French**

**Italics= Flashback/ English Translation**

* * *

Getting home was always the longest when traveling in Japan; I, Natsuki Kuga, hated Japanese transportation. Although I was born and raised here, I hated the factor of having to deal with trains and the molesters that were on it. The whole thing about people and trains seemed unclean. I wanted to avoid it as much as possible. Wanting to get my heels off and sleep, I just hoped that tonight wasn't going to be as bad as the other nights. Feeling like the biggest jerk in the world after having dealt with Chie's rambling, I reflected on today's events. Knowing that she worked the front desk, I learned that I had just ran into one of the richest women in the world without even knowing. So, it made my mood sour, to say the least.

Remembering those red eyes, I felt my blood boil as I felt hungry this time–I knew it was bad. As I nearly crashed into my door while opening it, then I walked in, slamming it shut. I looked in the fridge to see what was in there. Spotting the whole cooked chicken, I dug into it, cold and all. It's been this way all my life. It was as if there was this eternal hunger that wouldn't be satisfied, and I would for ever remain a slave to it.

No matter what I ate, nothing would satisfy me. Going to all the doctors, they couldn't find anything wrong. Talking to my mother, she told me that the Kuga family had huge appetites, dismissing it as my imagination. I brushed it off, but I knew there was something wrong with it as if I were cursed with this hunger. Carrying the chicken with me, I flicked on the television to see the history channel. The history channel was always a safe haven for me as I knew that no blood would come up.

I always took television seriously due to the fact that many programs tend to trigger these unknown urges I had, but in order for you to understand, you have to know about me first. Let me explain, my name is Natsuki Kuga, I'm twenty-three and living on my own. I have graduated from Tokyo U, and currently, I'm working as a personal assistant For HarukaȚepeș. So far, I have lived a normal life with my mother and father who had long since walked out on my mother and me. Really, it was just her and I. Times were tough and there was never enough money. To this day, it's still hard to believe that I had gone to Tokyo U. Somehow my father "inherited" wealth, taking it and running off when I was two. To be more precise, he took my mother's money that she had inherited and ran off. Although I was too little to understand heartbreak, I still pushed on, hoping to find the right person. After many dates that ended in horror and plain shock, I gave the dating world a notice of my retirement.

So far, life hadn't been as bad as I'd envisioned it. I had a stable though demanding job and I could pay my bills. For now, everything was fine. Looking at the television, I noticed a flash of red coming in front of me. Switching off the television, I quickly got up I went to the bathroom.

Running to the sink and setting the water to cold, I splashed my face. I was short of breath, making it seem like I ran a marathon. My hands squeezed the sides of the bathroom sink tightly. Ever since I could remember, I was always like this when it came to the sight of blood or anything red.

For as long as I could remember, the sight of blood has played a role in my life. Blood has done something to me, and not for the better. It wasn't a simple thing, such as fainting at the sight of blood, it was much more complicated. Thinking back, I let my thoughts take me to back when I was five. I thought to the first time I had encountered blood and my hunger.

"Natsuki, come on, let's go on the swings." Walking as I have always done, I looked towards my playmate as she stood on the swings and started to swing back and forth. Something in my gut told me that what she doing was going to end badly.

"Natsuki, aren't you going to try it?"

"N-No…I'm sort of t-tired and it's hot."

"Aw, but swinging like this would help you cool down, Nat-chan." Watching her swing faster, my fear grew worse.

"I-I don't know. We could get hurt."

"Natsuki, it's not lik- ouch! Mommy!" Just then, I watched as my playmate lost her balance on the swing, falling off and scraping her leg. Looking at her, she was on the ground, holding her leg crying in pain. Running over, I looked to see if my friend was alright. Beside the fresh smell of sand coming to my sense of smell, I could smell the metallic scent within my nostrils. Looking at the red sight of blood before me, my heart started to speed up. Walking up, I sat with my injured friend. I glanced at the sight of crimson. I moved closer towards the wound.

"Natsuki…what are you doing?"

By then my playmates cries stopped and her curiosity perked at what I was doing. Going closer, my lips were mere inches apart from the wound, making it look as if I was going to kiss it. I couldn't even hear my playmates screams as my sucked harshly at the wound. Then, it was as if I was ripped away from destiny and all that felt normal in my younger life. In reality, I felt myself being physically removed from none other than my mother.

Without even explaining anything towards my playmates parents, I felt myself being put into the car. Looking out the backseat window, I felt my tears flow as my mother became angry.

"Don't do that again, Natsuki. You could have hurt that girl!"

"But, mommy, I couldn't help it!"

"Natsuki, that's not normal. Nothing of what you did is normal. Don't ever do that again. Is that understood?" Pouting like a child, I sat back into my seat, looking at my mother as she looked towards the road.

"Yes mommy…"

Shaking my head, I was brought back to reality. Thinking back to the mantra that created for myself, I repeated it. Nothing about me was normal at this point; I thought a sex fetish was normal compared to what I was feeling now. Since that incident on the playground, I avoided anything that had to do with the sight of blood. Skipping my school's local blood drive was always mandatory when it came to me. As my body started to grow, I noticed that the sight of blood didn't just awaken hunger, but it was also something my teenage body identified as and confused with lust.

It wasn't until I was nineteen that I sought help, hoping to find an explanation to these feelings that I knew. Getting the answer, I was told was that I was a sanguiphile. Between going to my therapist and going online, I noticed that my condition was often related to vampirism from a pseudo-science theme. I knew vampires didn't exist and what I was feeling was considered strange, so I accepted that fact and kept to myself. No doctor could help. I knew if I told, I would be considered a serial killer if not worse.

Keeping to myself and knowing that I had a life to live, I dried my face. I dragged my body to my desk and logged in on my computer. I knew that I had a presentation for Haruka's quarterly to do, and I knew that she could get bitchy if things weren't right.

Glancing at the half-written report, I thought about today and the strange events that occurred, and with the chestnut-haired woman I met earlier. Working with the Țepeș family was interesting to say the least. I thought about the first time I had met them. When I met Haruka, it was as if I had known her all along. It was almost as if there was a bond holding us together. Something told me that they knew me and I knew them. Although I knew that not to be true, I was surprised when they hired me right on the spot.

Working for Amethyst Technologies was known as something big. I had heard stories that getting in at my level was nearly impossible, and others have almost ripped their eyes out trying to work with them. It was a big opportunity and it was one that I wouldn't miss a beat of. Thinking about today and the tawny-haired woman, seemed to be on my mind, feeling the same feeling that I'd felt with Haruka and Tate. I knew it was something much deeper.

I thought about her body when I looked, wanting to imagine every strip of clothing off of her strong form. I could feel my hands reaching down the length of my body, only to stop. There was something about the woman that I ran into today that I liked. She pulled me in and that was something rare . Primal and dangerous were the only ways I could use to describe the mysterious woman and I liked it. After our quick run in, I dismissed myself from the building, feeling the hunger come back, but this time it was stronger. Snapping out of my lustful retreat, I knew I had work to do. Never had I felt this way before, eating the last of my leftover pizza. I leaned back into my chair as looked at the finished work.

Spinning my chair, I looked to see that all five large pizzas had been eaten plus a whole chicken. Finally, the hunger went away and for that, I was happy as well as grateful. Checking over the last of my work, I saved it, then shut down my computer. I got into bed and let sleep take over me.

Soon dawn came through and I felt myself drained of all energy as the sun peaked through my window.

Glancing at the time, I got up, knowing that I had to be at work in two hours. Just as I was about to jump in the shower, my cell rang a familiar tone that I knew only belonged to Chie. Flipping the cell open, I decided to humor my coworker, as I knew that she had the latest gossip. Although I never would involve myself personally, the latest scandal was always funny to hear.

"What's up now?"

"Nothing, I'm here to give you a message. Haruka said you had to go to the top floor when you come in."

"Huh, that's the executive department. Am I being moved?"

"Since you left early yesterday, a lot has happened. I even got promoted. I'm Tate's new PA."

"Congrats. Now you don't have to work on the bottom floor anymore."

"Yeah…but it seems like you have an even bigger promotion. You know that means more work."

"A little more hard work wouldn't kill me. What am I going to be doing exactly?"

"I don't know. Your new boss will tell you, but I'm assuming you're going to be her new PA."

"What about the quarterly? I mean, I just got finished with it."

"Oh yeah, about that, Haruka said to give it to Hans. I guess he will be around when you meet your new boss. However, wow, Natsuki, top floor. You know that's a huge opportunity. You could be working for the company's owner; no one's ever seen them, although I do have my suspects."

"I doubt it. Besides, I don't know if I could handle that. There's a lot that goes into that position and I'm not qualified for it."

"Bullshit, girl. We all know that, out of all of us, you're the most qualified. You've got the looks and the brains. Besides, don't think I didn't see you with that blonde yesterday." Thinking back to the tawny-haired woman, I wondered what she was doing at this exact moment.

"She's not blonde. Her hair was chestnut."

"Whoa, excuse me, someone getting defensive over their lover already."

"No I wasn't. It's just that there's a difference in hair color, that's all. I was just making a simple correction."

"Right, well, try to get ass over here as fast as possible. The new girl at the front desk will let you up to the top floor."

"Ok, I'll be there in forty-five."

"Ok, later."

Wondering who I was going to be assigned to, a list of people came rushing through my head. Thinking that the woman that I bumped into wasn't part of the company, I dismissed the idea.

The trip to work seemed to go on forever even with me being early. The stubborn side of me still wanted to make a good impression for the new person that I would be working with. Thinking back to yesterday, I remembered the French accent as it had spoken to my soul. It was at that moment that my eyes snapped open in realization. I realized that I, Natsuki Kuga, did not know French. Remembering yesterday, I noticed that, when the tawny-haired woman spoke the foreign language, it was as if I understood it perfectly.

At that moment, I knew something was amiss and I honestly wanted to know what. I knew doctors couldn't help me and I knew feeding into my feelings wasn't going to help either. I was stuck in between a rock and a hard place and I didn't like it.

Finally getting to work, it seemed like everyone ran around with their heads cut off. It was as if every worker in the building was spending time perfecting anything and everything that they saw was amiss. It wasn't until I saw a tall blond-haired man, his blue eyes piercing his skin pale beyond belief. I glanced to his black and white business suit that matched his pale vestige making him look regal in appearance. Realizing it was the man that I had seen yesterday, I wondered why he was standing by the desk. I walked up towards the desk and I spotted the new secretary, just as Chie had informed. It was foreign not having Chie at the front, but I pushed on nonetheless. Not knowing what he was doing, I walked up and spoke to the new girl, but was instantly confronted by the tall, blue-eyed man.

"Are you Natsuki Kuga?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I am Hans. Follow me if you will, Ms. Kuga." Watching him nod at the secretary, I looked to my left as I saw another elevator open up. Everyone knew that this elevator was for executives and the owner only. Even my ex-bosses Haruka and Tate have been up this elevator, though I hadn't been allowed to go up. Walking in the elevator, it looked no different than any other except there were more floors than the elevator that I took normally.

"Do you have the Q-R-7 form for Ms. Țepeș?"

"Yes, I have it on file right here as well as a hard copy." Taking the thumb drive and file, I handed it to the older man who seemed to hold no bones about looking through my work.

"Hmm…you do good work, Ms. Kuga."

"Thank you. So do you know who I will be working for?"

"Yes, you will be working for Shizuru Viola. I believe you two met yesterday by accident. My mistress seemed to have looked into your file, and she seems to enjoy the work that you do."

"I see. Well, this doesn't have anything to do with Tate trying to steal me away." I thought about the incident with Tate and Haruka. the whole office knew the two siblings didn't get along–they were oil and water.

"You're very perceptive, Ms. Kuga. Yes, it seems that Ms. Viola doesn't want them fighting. She thinks it's bad for business."

"Oh…"

With the elevator stopping, I noticed Hans get out before speaking. I noticed the small smile cast on his face, much to my displeasure.

"You have five more floors to go, Ms. Kuga; my mistress will be waiting for you. Just walk straight ahead and look towards your left. It's the second door, you can't miss it." With that information, the doors closed. Making sure that my slacks were stain-free and my blouse free ofunwanted fibers, I sighed. As I reached the third of five floors, I felt the hunger come back just as strongly as it had done last night.

"Shit, not now, not at this time."

I knew I had to eat something and fast. The sweet metallic smell seemed to pull me in as I reached the top floor. As soon as the doors opened, it was as if the smell was guiding me towards ambrosia. The pull seemed to wrap me in its coils, making me weak at the knees. Barely walking straight ahead, I ended up in front of the door. Making a quick glance, I noticed a desk with the Amethyst Tech symbol rested on the front which I assumed would be my desk.

Feeling the warm air from the opening of the office door as it hit my body, I saw the beautiful pair of red eyes that I thought I would only see in my dreams. With a warm toothy grin, I heard her hypnotic French accent light my soul to life as she spoke.

"Welcome, Ms. Kuga. I had been expecting you,come in." Walking in, I felt nervous. Her strong form surpassing that of any woman that I had known. Her regal appearance putting kings and queens to shame, she walked as if she owned the very earth we were all on. The part that seemed to catch me the most were Shizuru's red jewels that I have come to know as her eyes. They struck me and held me in place. I knew those redeyes were filled with wisdom beyond the ages as well as an unbearable sadness that could not be cured.

"If you would have a seat," Looking at the decor, I was happy that she went with the color gold and blue. I sat in the gold plush seat that was across from her desk. I took in the sights of the office until my vision landed on the red wine. I looked back quickly, hoping she hadn't seen my interest.

"Ara, would you like something to drink? Water, milk, cocktail?"

"N-No…"

Watching her remove the top of the crystal glass containing the red substance, I could smell the alcohol as well as something different. Watching her pour herself a glass, she spun on her heel keenly. Sitting on her desk, the clear view of the city shone through window. The view of skyscrapers seemed to pale in comparison to the view that I had seen. Shizuru Fujino looked like she owned the world and she loved it.

As I watched her drink the substance, she seemed to enjoy it. Taking down the liquid it was as if she needed it, I watched as she cleared the whole glass. "Hmm…are you sure you don't want any wine? It was from a great year."

"N-No, I'm not one for drinking."

"Ara, I see. That's too bad, I bet you'rewondering why you're here. I attempted to catch you yesterday to tell you the news, but I heard you weren't feeling well and you had to leave. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm feeling much better now thank you for asking. As for me wondering why I'm here, I was sort of told this morning."

"I see. Well, let's cut to the chase. I looked through your files and history and I want you to be my PA. My old PA has retired, so I'm looking for someone to take her place and you seem to qualify. In a nutshell, you will be doing the same things that you did with Haruka, such as answering phones, writing speeches and greeting clients of mine. The only thing is that, when I leave the office building, you will too, even though there's a lot more work, you will be compensated for it. You will get vacation time as well as sick days. Lastly, along those duties you will get a chance to accompany me on trips that might take you out of Japan. I hope your passport is in order, Ms. Kuga."

"Yes, it is, so when do I umm start?" I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment, I didn't even know the reason why. I watched as the woman known as Shizuru Viola spoke.

"Telle mignonne rougeur vous avez."

"Such a cute blush you have."

With my blush deepening, I looked towards the wine once again. Feeling Shizuru get up, she walked to the bar to pour a glass. The liquid looked thick, almost like blood. Watching her make another glass, my hunger grew more. She turned on a keen heel once again, holding the drink out to me.

"Here, I know you declined, but it looks like you need this more than I do. Let me know if you don't like it. Most of my clients I serve this to don't like it, you have to sort of develop a taste for it." Holding it in my hands and looking down at the cup, it looked like the color of blood. Not wanting to be rude, I took a sip. It was at that moment that its warm taste quenched my throat. I never was much of a person to drink alcohol, but internally, I knew this wasn't the taste of wine. Although majority of the drink tasted of red wine, it was as if something more was in it, and what it was, I didn't know. Gulping it all down, it was as if the hunger was satisfied and nonexistent.

"Hmm…you liked it. Do you want more?" Looking at me as if she wanted to rip my clothes off, her red eyes looked with mirth into mine. Not wanting to seem greedy, I planted my response to decline in my head, but my mouth rushed the answer.

"Y-Yes…" In that moment, I ,Natsuki Kuga, didnot know what was happening and it scared me to the core.

* * *

**Read and Review.**

***Children of Shizuru Viola**

**Vald the Impaler**

**Gilles de Rais**

**Delphine LaLaurie**

**Gilles Garnier**

**Nero Augusta**

**Yamari Kuga**

**Marie Marguerite D'Aubray**

***Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2nd Generation)**

**Elizabeth Báthory (Erzsébet Báthory)**

**Marie de Rais**

**Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque.**

**Louis Garnier (Made up he really didn't have kids.)**

**Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.)**

**Alise Kuga**

**Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.)**

***Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.)(3rd Generation)**

**Charles & Sohpia Țepeș (Brother and Sister.)**

**Françoise Rais**

**Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.)**

**Chase Garnier**

**Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Julien D'Aubray**

***Great-Great Grandchildren (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4th Generation)**

**Tate and Haruka Țepeș (From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai Țepeș**

**(From Sophia Țepeș)**

**Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.)**

**Erstin Garnier**

**Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**


	3. The Glare Of Autumn Part 1

**A Day In Eternity**  
**The Glare of Autumn Part 1**  
**AN: No authors note thank you to all that were in my support. Thank you wind chaser.**  
**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime**  
**Warning= Futanari/ Vampirism/A lot of French**  
**Italics= Flashback/ English Translation**

* * *

Looking as the woman consumed her third glass of wine, I smiled to myself as she enjoyed the taste. I stared into her relaxed emeralds as she leaned back comfortably into the chair that I' presented to her. Having my fourth glass, I wondered about the words of Hans, quickly dismissing them. I knew her scent was not of Yamari's line. Although something more seemed to intrigue me – only I knew what was in the wine and it seemed that Natsuki hadn't noticed it.  
Pulling out the whole bottle, I walked over sitting in the chair next to her, taking in her flowery scent. Compared to Natsuki's scent, it was as if I was rotting meat that had been left out to deteriorate in the glaring autumn sun. Natsuki's scent was truly something that I wanted to take into me.  
"What is in this wine that is so good? I have never seen wine like this. I mean, it's really red and thick."  
"Ara, well, they are made of the finest grapes from France. The bottle had never been opened since the day it was made."  
"How long ago was it made?"  
"1742, that bottle cost me over half a million dollars." I watched as she choked, coughing and trying to control what little composure that she had. Putting the glass down, I knew she held reluctance, feeling that she had taken advantage of the situation at hand. Watching her get up on shaky legs I looked in confusion.  
"What is wrong, Ms. Kuga?"  
"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I shouldn't have been drinking with you, I shouldn't be doing any of this." Tossing back the last of my wine, I smiled as I enjoyed the young virgin's panic.  
"Ms. Kuga, it's alright. Besides, I'm glad you were able to have a drink with me. It has been a long time since I could drink in comfortable silence with another person. I am grateful for that, so thank, you Ms. Kuga. Besides, we are going to encounter a lot of meetings where alcohol will be playing a role."  
"So you're saying that I still have the job after all this?"  
"Yes, I am a firm woman. Once I make a decision, it's final; you will find no trickery here. Also, think of this as a day that you get to celebrate. Now, come, please sit, unless you want to leave me alone."  
Watching Natsuki bite her lip in nervousness as well as guilt seemed to please me. That gave me all the more reason to toy with her.  
"O-Ok…Are you sure that I'm not imposing?"  
"More than sure. Besides, I wasn't finished with the story behind the wine," I spoke in a dejected manner.  
"We can drink something cheaper if you want." Almost wanting to bare my fangs at the blue-haired woman for suggesting that I was even capable of lowering my palate, I held back.  
"If you want to drink something "cheaper", well, I'm afraid I don't have anything. Do not concern yourself with prices. If I truly hadn't intended on drinking with you, I wouldn't have offered."  
"I know, it's just that."  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, you seemed to like the wine, although, when I tell you the story behind it, you might change your mind." Natsuki looked at me nervously before speaking to me.  
"What's the story?"  
"It is said that in the times of the Roman Empire this wine flourished the most. The myth behind the wine is, they say it was mixed with the blood of Christian martyrs. They say it was cursed with its blood-like color and thickness by all of the Christian martyrs that have long since passed."  
Watching Natsuki turn pale, it was as if she wanted to vomit. It was at that moment I sailed through to my conclusion. Laughing, she looked towards me, worried, and then she spoke.  
"Relax, Natsuki, it was a myth." As she looked at me, she relaxed. Hearing her heartbeat go down, I noticed that there was more to Natsuki Kuga and I loved it.  
"Mistress, why are you scaring Ms. Kuga? At this rate she may not want to work with you if you keep telling scary stories."  
Much to my displeasure I watched as Hans walked in, closing the door behind him. Although I wanted to be mad, I knew I could not get mad, knowing that I would prefer to wait this hunt out.  
"Ara, I had nothing to do. A little ghost story wouldn't hurt anyone."  
"Hnn…I can name a few girls you have scared with your tales of woe," spoke Hans with a smile.  
"O-Oh, it's fine, Hans. I have heard plenty of stories here." I perked up at the opportunity to hear what the blue-haired woman had to say.  
"Oh, please humor me."  
"I don't believe it, and I know it's farfetched, but they say that Tate and Haruka Țepeș are related to Vald the Impaler and that they are modern day vampires. Then they say that Mort from the mailroom is a werewolf."  
Laughing, I decided to play into the humor to dismiss it as loose tongues and faulty imagination. On the inside, I was seething, as I wanted to find out who had let on such a secret.  
"I see, office rumors seem to go far. Are you fond of paranormal events and creatures, Natsuki?"  
"Err…no, not really. I mean, it's fun to read about when there's nothing to do, but Chie is more into that than me. Out of everything, it's something we all talk about when we are on our lunch break. N-not at work or anything."  
"That sounds interesting, seeing as sales are up. I believe that Haruka and Tate's departments are doing what they need to be doing, so I am not averse to it. Personally, I like hearing about the paranormal and strange. If you encounter more stories, let me know and I will listen – I find them relaxing."  
"I'll try, most of my coworkers know about scary stories. I will miss that about them. Will I get to see them again?"  
"Don't worry, you will get to see them when there are projects to do, but, for now, onto the business side of things. We have to fly out to Romania in three days. I have a meeting there with a couple of people, but I will give details tomorrow. Also, I have a contract for you to sign now that you're my PA. There is a five-year contract for you to sign. Basically, it's all that I told you earlier."  
"Oh ok…"  
"Mistress, it's time," Looking back at Hans, I knew what he meant – it was time for me to take my leave. The look on his face signaled that I had pressing matters to give my attention to.  
Getting up from my seat, I put a top on the wine. Walking over towards the cabinet to retrieve an other, newer bottle, I smiled. I turned around and handed it to the younger woman before speaking.  
"Here, something for you to go home with. Think of it as a gift." Watching her take the bottle, it was confirmed. All I had to do now was wait in order to find out the truth. Everything that would give me the truth of my hypothesis rested in that bottle.  
"Thank you…"  
Watching her, I offered her my hand and she took it, feeling her shake with a chill, she knew I was cold. Although my body remained cold for over centuries, I could not help but want to embrace Natsuki's warmth as it pulsed through her hand.  
"It was nice talking to you, Natsuki. Please take the rest of the day off. You can clear your desk downstairs if you wish or I can get my staff to do it. Either way, I will have my people move it up for you."  
"I'll move it myself, thank you for the offer, Ms. Viola."  
"Call me Shizuru, Ms. Kuga."  
"Ok, only if you call me Natsuki. Ms. Kuga makes me sound like my mother," spoke Natsuki with the brightest of smiles. Suddenly something primal in me wanted to be the only one to make her smile.  
"Ara, we don't want you to feel offended, so Natsuki it is."  
We headed towards my door. I opened it, walking out with her. We made it to the elevator, watching the doors open and then close, I waved and smiled. Once the doors closed, I looked grimly at Hans, before speaking.  
"Call Haruka up, we need to have lunch and now, but first, I need to ask, did you feel that with her?"  
"Yes, I did, and I smelled it too. Although, I don't think she's aware of it yet, and you gave her that whole bottle. Your grandson Louis had that bottle made for you."  
"Yes…I know, besides, its something to help her along."  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that there is a possibility of Natsuki already being aware?"  
"Yes, I think she is, although I can't seem to place the scent. I know it was not my fangs that sired her." I walked over to my desk and took a seat to look at the skyscrapers.  
"Forgive me, Mistress, if I speak out of my turn, but there is a possibility that she could…"  
"No, she's not, else I would be able to smell Yamari's and myself in her. She is not of my bloodline."  
"If so, then why are you inviting her to Romania? You know what is there. Also, I am confused. I thought she might be potential prey for you, yet you give her something to help her along."  
"Yes, but I suspect she is someone's descendant. More of her human blood remains; she can never reach transcendence the way all my descendants did."  
"If you say so, although I think you should still leave your options open with that girl."  
"Hnn…just call Haruka and tell her to meet me at the usual spot."  
"Yes, Ms. Viola…"  
With that, after having fetched my coat, I headed towards the elevator, not saying a word. I only rested in the scent of Natsuki. Although there was the possibility of turning her, I thought of Hans hardened words. If they rang true, I knew there would be no way to convey my lustful intentions as I knew that she would be family and I would have to treat her accordingly. Although I could not smell her scent as much as I would have liked, I quickly dismissed the idea of Natsuki Kuga coming from my bloodline. Wanting to hang Hans by his throat for telling me what could possibly be the truth seemed like a great option.  
After thirty minutes, we met at Bruno's, a small imported shop that sold British food, knowing there was a private area that we could sit without any interruptions. Taking in the smells, I wanted to vomit. As a French woman, I knew that nothing of good substance ever came from Britain as France and Britain had constructed a bittersweet relationship together. We were comrades with bitter pasts and grudges against each other that seemed hard to overcome.  
Although none of the food here tasted like the food for Britain, my stomach was forever grateful. Looking towards Haruka as she ate the last of her fish and chips, I looked disgusted as I was not able to understand why she enjoyed British food. The only answer I could come up with was that Haruka's Romanian blood might repel her taste buds to the horrors of British cooking. Despite the world moving on, I still was a French woman at heart and the fact remained that I did not care for the British.  
"Nous avons un problème."  
"We have a problem."  
"What's the problem?"  
"It seems that a little rumor about Tate and you has arisen. Personally I would like to let Tate take care of it. Although you and I both know asking Tate to kill quickly is like asking the pope to come."  
"I'm not getting what's going on here. Can you explain more?"  
"Ils soupçonnent Tate et vous pour ce que vous êtes. Pour être plus précise la femme du nom de Chie Harada et elle répand la rumeur. Or, vous connaissez le temps dans lequel nous vivons. Ce gens sont à la recherche de tout ce qui est paranormal, cela implique nous. Vous comprenez, si un esprit curieux examinait les rumeurs, l'ordre soit à risque. »  
"They suspect Tate and you for what you are. To be more specific, the woman goes by the name of Chie Harada and she spreads the rumor. Now, you know the time in which we live. These humans are looking for any and everything paranormal, that includes us. You do understand if a curious mind were to explore the rumors, the order would be at risk."  
"I see. What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to track her. Do not undertake any action until I call, I would like to personally deal with this matter. Also, I'm going to have to find Tate another assistant."  
"Or you can give him Yukino and I can have Natsuki back," spoke Haruka hopefully.  
"No…"  
"But-"  
"Not this again…I said no."  
"Fine."  
I drank my tea in silence, noting that it was reasonably good, although I thought all tea was a gift from heaven. Even the factor of drinking tea that tasted good didn't seem to surprise me. Nothing was a surprise anymore.  
"There's something else on your mind, isn't there, grandmother?" Smiling, I knew Haruka's perceptiveness had gotten better over the years.  
"I'm happy that your perception has grown Haruka-chan. Your father and I used to worry about you." Watching her blush, she looked away before drinking the last of the beer out of her mug.  
"It's nothing…so, what's going on?" Deciding to put the lingering personal questions of Natsuki Kuga away in my mind, I decided to drop the bombshell.  
"Natsuki is coming with me to Romania for the meeting."  
"Really? Are we going to use her as a sacrifice or do you just want a snack on your flight?"  
"No, neither. She will stay at the hotel. Hans will be here monitoring as he always does."  
"Well, ok, I just hope she doesn't get herself killed. You know how humans are." When we got up, we walked towards the car. I knew I had to confirm something, so I spoke.  
"Quand vous rencontriez Natsuki Kuga, est-ce que vous sentiez quelque chose d'étrange à son sujet?"  
"When you first met Natsuki Kuga, did you feel anything strange about her?"  
"What kind of strange are you talking about?"  
"Anything you can think of."  
"I'm going to have to tell you it's a double-sided question. I want to say yes and no. No, from looking at her I felt nothing strange, but when I interviewed her and spoke to her, I did feel something strange."  
"What was the feeling?"  
"It was as if there was a bond and she could be trusted. Usually, I never trust anyone, but with her it's different, she's very reliable. I think you would enjoy her."  
"Thank you for telling me." Watching Haruka walk towards her car that I know her father gave her for her birthday, I smiled.  
"No problem…So are you going back to the office?"  
"No, I'm going to go rest up for tonight."  
"Still doing it the old-fashioned way?"  
"I suspect so…"  
Getting into the limo, I watched as Haruka drove off. Closing my eyes, I rested, if only for a little while. It wasn't until Hans spoke, putting today's thoughts into my head to think about.  
"I wonder what Tate has to say about meeting Natsuki."  
"I don't know and I don't think that it matters."  
"What about Alise? I was told that she had an estate in the mountains north of here. Although, when I checked, it was sold. The last person who was possessing it was… he went by the name of Kevin Anagi. Then he sold it to the Moritaka family."  
"Sounds like some American."  
"Kevin was part Japanese as well. There is nothing that I don't know, I believe Alise has hidden a journal in that estate. I could go and check, and see what I can dig up."  
"Hmm…find what you need and take care of anyone inside."  
"Yes, mistress…"  
"Also, as for those files, I need to see them. I will do some private research of my own. I know that I am close to finding my descendant, but I feel as though something is in the way."  
"Why don't you use foresight?"  
"It's draining. Besides, it's hard to get a clear reading when there is no information about the past owner. Although I love my granddaughter, she was very secretive."  
Hearing Hans laugh richly, I watched as he basked in my annoyance. Wondering what was so funny, I spoke. "What, may I ask, is so funny, Hans?"  
"I'm laughing because you were the one that taught Alise to be secretive. It seems to me that the tables have turned."  
"Hnn…that may be so. Let's just hope it is for the better and that it leads us in the right direction."

* * *

***Children of Shizuru Viola  
Vald the Impaler  
Gilles de Rais  
Delphine LaLaurie  
Gilles Garnier  
Nero Augusta  
Yamari Kuga  
Marie Marguerite D'Aubray  
*Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2nd Generation)  
Elizabeth Báthory (Erzsébet Báthory)  
Marie de Rais  
Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque.  
Louis Garnier (Made up he really didn't have kids.)  
Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.)  
Alise Kuga  
Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.)  
*Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.) (3rd Generation)  
Charles & Sohpia Țepeș (Brother and Sister.)  
Françoise Rais  
Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.)  
Chase Garnier  
Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters)  
(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)  
Julien D'Aubray  
*Great-Great Grandchildren (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4th Generation)  
Tate and Haruka Țepeș (From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai Țepeș  
(From Sophia Țepeș)  
Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.)  
Erstin Garnier  
Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.)  
(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)  
Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**


	4. The Glare Of Autumn Part 2

**A Day In Eternity  
The Glare of Autumn Part 2  
AN: No authors note thank you to all that were in my support. Beta'd by WindChaser0001.  
Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime  
Warning= Futanari/ Vampirism/A lot of French  
Italics= Flashback/ English Translation**

* * *

I unlocked the door to the house to be greeted by my mother. It was always like this. Being close, I chose to come once a week to see if my mother would need anything. After my father leaving both of us, my mother had no choice but to make a call to the bank to see if she had anything. It turned out that my grandmother had left a house in her will.  
I had never been one for religion and nor had my mother, but a strange turn of events placed us at an abandoned shrine. It turns out that my grandmother had found out about the joys of Japanese religion before she passed away. With the shrine already paid for and much of the old furniture intact, we moved in.  
After years of living here, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I had had about the place. Not knowing much about my mother's side of the family, I misplaced my feelings as me overthinking. Smiling and looking at my mother, it was as if we were both carbon copies of each other – most residents on the street thought we were twins. The only thing that separated us was the fact that she wore glasses and I didn't. My mother was everything that you'd want in a mother. She was always the one to take me to school and brush my hair. As well as making me special bentos. She was everything and more. She was what you would call mother of the year; she was like a sister to me as well as a mother, an irreplaceable person in my life.  
"Hey sweetheart, I just put the tea on."  
"Good, I could use it."  
With her walking up and giving me a hug, I hugged her back. Wanting to break the hug I hoped that she didn't smell the alcohol on me.  
"It seems like you had good news today." I got what she meant, knowing she could smell the scent.  
"Yeah I did, my new boss and I had drinks. It turns out that I was promoted to head PA."  
"Oh my goodness! That's wonderful, Natsuki! See? I told you there was some good that would come out of that place. So who will you are working for?"  
"I'll be working for Shizuru Viola. Apparently, she is the richest woman in the world."  
"Is she beautiful?" I blushed. My mother knew about my sexuality and my feelings towards women. Not caring either way, she responded the way any mother would, stating that she loved me regardless.  
"Mom…"  
"What I'm just saying is, you're going to be working next to your boss. Her last name it sounds French."  
"Yes, she's French. You wouldn't know by looking at her or hearing her first name since it sounds Japanese. Although, they could pronounce it in France differently. I don't know really to be honest."  
"Well, that's all the more reason to give her a chance. The French are good lovers."  
"No way, I don't want to be in the hospital being treated for some unknown sexual disease. Besides, I have a job to do, and I don't want to compromise my job by having some raunchy affair. I can tell she's a playgirl anyway."  
"That means more of a challenge. If I were into women, I would go for it."  
"Mom…that's unprofessional"  
"Hehehe, just saying…" Sitting at the table, I watched as she prepared the tea. Personally, I wasn't a tea drinker but sitting with my mother made it less annoying. Taking the cup from her, I watched as she sat down. I smiled warmly as I looked at my hero.  
"So what is she going to have you do?"  
"Mostly the same stuff as Haruka had except that I won't be in the office as much."  
"Oh, seems less stressful."  
"Yeah, but let's not forget I might end up running into a bunch of snobs on my way. Although Haruka is loaded, she doesn't act that way, nor does Tate. I was lucky with that to say the least."  
"Are those two still going at it?"  
"Night and day, mother. There's no ending."  
"One day those two are going to need each other. It's best that they make up before anything happens."  
"Sounds like you should be their counselor."  
"I wouldn't dare try."  
"I wouldn't either. It's a good thing that I'm going to be in Romania in the next three days."  
"Congratulations, you're finally taking a vacation." Seeing my mother overjoyed to know that I would be traveling, it was a nice experience. I knew from her lectures going on a vacation was necessary, but I knew that it wasn't time for me to take a vacation. Although my mother was one to push, somewhere in my mind I knew that I still had a living to make and that my time would come.  
"No I'm not, mother. It's for work purposes only. Besides, there's still so much I need to do. Also, I want to get a car. I can't stand public transportation."  
"Suit yourself, you're going to regret not taking any vacation time."  
"I'll live through it."  
"I got a call…"  
Sipping on my tea I looked strangely as my mother ahd never told me about any calls beside her friends'. Knowing that this wasn't a call that was normal, I wondered, was it other members of our family? To me, it had always seemed like a bad mystery to the Kuga family line. I knew nothing about them and I wondered, did they know anything about me? The whole thing seemed strange. It was as if we had no family. As much as I wanted to find out about our family, I knew there was no need for other family members. I knew things would get messy.  
I saw as my mother looked down dejectedly as if she was going to fear my wrath of the news that was to come. I looked with my eyebrows perked up in interest before speaking.  
"So, you got a call and…"  
"It was Kevin. I don't know how he got my number."  
"Wow. Twenty-one years later and the asshole shows up. Let's just hope the next surprise is that he's dying of cancer."  
"Natsuki, he's your…"  
"Don't say it. He's just an animal, something that needs to be caged up and locked away."  
"Well, you're right about that, but still he asked about you."  
"What did you say?"  
"I told him you were alright. Then I told him that you're old enough, if he wants to know how you're doing, he needs to find you."  
"Let's hope he doesn't."  
"Well I sort of gavehimyournumber,"said my mother in a rushed tone. I watched as my mother's eyes glanced off towards the side in nervousness. I glared, as I couldn't hold my anger in any longer.  
"What the hell, mother, really!"  
"Natsuki, it's not like you have to invite him to your place. Just talk to him on the phone."  
"How about this? Hell no! I'm just going to hang up. Who knows, he might want my credit card number over the phone. Or did you tell him that information as well?" Slouching back into my chair with my legs crossed, I placed my hands over my eyes, sighing in annoyance. Right now, I could really go for the wine that Shizuru gave me, but I had long since left that at home.  
"Honey, I know it was wrong to give out your number to him."  
"You think…"  
"Just hear me out, Natsuki."  
Keeping my mouth closed and rubbing my tongue against my teeth in annoyance, I listened to what my mother said.  
"Now, as I was saying, I know it was wrong to give your number to him, but at this point you have to try to find it in your heart to forgive him. I mean, we aren't all perfect and he sounded really sorry."  
"Yeah about as sorry as a baby bear ripping off a tourist's face. All the money's gone, and all the asshole has to say is "sorry"."  
"What you do is up to you. At this point, you're an adult, you're free to make your own choices. Don't worry, I'll be here no matter what, you know that."  
"Yeah, I know. So how's it going with Nathan?" Nathan was someone that my mother had been dating for about five years. Not liking him at first, I soon got to know him. Letting the shrimp of a man know that I would string him up by his balls if he messed with my mother, he soon got the point, and we became good friends.  
"It's fine, we're going to the movies after I get off from work."  
"What is it with you and American men?"  
"What? I happen to think they're sexy even when I was your age, although Kevin was half Japanese and American. He had that something that I liked. I guess it's an American thing. Dating is liberating, Natsuki, you should retry it."  
"No, I'm retired. Besides, mother, I don't think Japanese women are on the market for hot lesbian action."  
"You never know. You're not a bad-looking person, Natsuki. A bit withdrawn, but not bad. You kind of remind me of a certain young lady that I know."  
Laughing, I knew that my mother was referring to herself. Even with the bad news my mother always found a way to make me smile. Getting up, I walked towards the door, making that the signal to say goodbye to her.  
"Yes right, mother, anything to make you shine, right? Do you like being a narcissist?"  
"Mmm…yes I do, it helps with the loneliness," smiled Saeko.  
"I guess…"  
After leaving, I felt better about my situation. Although I knew in my heart that my mother was right about Kevin, something in me wanted him to stay away. It was because of his actions my mother and I had to suffer the way we did. For that, I knew I would never forgive him. I knew I was too young to experience the advantages of a rich lifestyle, but I knew that I my mother had been taken advantage of for her money and Kevin was the center of it.  
Apparently, Kevin and she had met in college. He was there on some "art" scholarship. After dating for a year, I came around suddenly. After two years of bliss and learning how to walk, Kevin disappeared and bill collectors and agencies appeared. Soon, we were stripped of everything after processing the fact that Kevin had embezzled all of my mother's wealth; I soon learned to hate Kevin.  
After getting home, I looked at the bottle of wine, walking towards it. I popped open the top and let the coolness flow down my throat. Everything about the taste of the wine that Shizuru gave me seemed right; the copper taste that hit my taste buds seemed to soothe me. The soothing taste that entered my body seemed to lure me to sleep. I had never felt so dependent or alone.  
Morning slipped up on me as I got a phone call. Not knowing whom it was from, I rolled over and answered, noticing I was on the floor. I didn't know how I got there, looking at the empty wine bottle by my foot, I processed as I had my first blackout. Looking at the clock, I noticed that it was past eight. I realized that I was late. Sliding the phone on, I listened as I thought maybe my job was going to end or I might be in a shitload of trouble.  
"Hello…"  
"Natsuki, it's Mort. You have to get over here, something has happened. Aoi's a wreck." Knowing that Aoi was Chie's girlfriend, I wondered what happened to my friend. "Ok, I'm on my way there." Getting up, I slipped. Looking at my once white tank, I saw it was covered red, looking at my hands and arms red rested over them. Hyperventilating, I looked down and I noticed a thick pool of blood rested beneath my feet. Something in my mind told me that this was not my blood from the smell; I knew it wasn't my blood as well.  
Running towards my room, I noticed that nothing was disturbed. There were only some footprints from my door leading a trail of blood to the pool of blood that I had slept in. I had gone out and I had…killed. Going towards the restroom, I noticed that nothing had changed, my complexion still the same. The only thing that seemed normal was my hunger. It went away as if nothing had happened, but I knew something had. Along with the hunger being gone, I could feel the creeping feeling come up in my mind. Trying to push it down, I shook my head. Just then, I threw up. After finishing, I looked at my refection one more time.  
Running back, I leaned down the floor to examine the blood. As I smelled, I noticed it contained the same scent the wine did. Putting my mind to the possibilities, I knew I could have fallen asleep, spilling the wine all over me and I could have wandered outside drunk. Noticing another scent, I assumed it was the carpet mixing in with the wine.  
"Yeah, that's what happened. No one's dead. Everything is fine, you're fine, Natsuki, you're normal," I chanted that to myself as if it were a mantra.  
Taking off my shirt, I kept moving as I washed myself of the wine scent along with any other scent that plagued me. Before walking out, I scrubbed the spot as hard as I could so I wouldn't come home to the horror that I thought I'd experienced.  
"Where the hell were you? Aoi was a wreck. You've just missed her, they had to take her home."  
"Huh? Wait, slow down, Mort. What happened?" Looking at the whole office, I noticed that they contained sorrow on their faces, as well as tears. At the sight of everyone's sorrow, I felt something rise and bubble up within me; it was as if I wanted to, dare I say it, laugh.  
"Chie was murdered in her apartment last night." It was as if my world had stopped. Mort's words fell on deaf ears, all I could hear was something along the lines of how she had died. Then it awoke, rearing its ugly head, the sadistic feeling that I had been suppressing for so long, the feeling that drove me into seclusion from all.  
"H-How did she die?"  
"They said it looked like a wild animal came in and attacked her. They said her neck was as if it were halfway bitten off. Any more and it would've been a beheading. Whoever or whatever this person is, I hope they suffer. I mean,…why would they take Chie?"  
Watching him cry, I noticed that Shizuru came my way. It was as if a smile rested on her face, something in me wanted to smile as well. Suddenly I felt myself become sick to my stomach, but I held my bile down. Watching her, I noticed her moving to a small podium. Looking at her, I noticed that her facial expressions changed to that of a sorrowful one. Wanting to laugh, but tightening my lips, I knew something was wrong. My friend was dead and I was smiling about it as if I enjoyed the fact. The feeling in me processed itself quickly, making me seem almost like a sadistic wild animal. Chie and I had gone to college together. Not hearing the words of Shizuru, all I caught was the ending of her speech.  
"Chie will forever be missed. We will honor her by having a moment of silence this afternoon."  
After she shook hands with people, the tawny-haired woman came my way. My heart came jumping out of my chest. "Natsuki, if you don't mind following me." Walking behind her, I looked towards my friends before going up to the separate elevator, not noticing that Hans wasn't with her, I was left with Shizuru.  
"Are you alright, Natsuki? You seem to be sweating."  
"I'm f-fine, I just can't believe my friend is gone." Not wanting to express my laughter, I looked aimlessly at the carpeted floor. Shizuru stepping into my vision interrupted my view of the carpeted elevator floor. Pinning me against the wall, I was in shock, my hands above my head in submission. Something about her intense red irises turned me on, as I wanted more. Feeling her take her bare knee and part my legs underneath my skirt, I let my center rest on her knee as it moved, making me wet beyond belief. Feeling something in the front of her dress, I moved my center closer. Wanting to experience it more, I struggled.  
"You don't have to lie to me, Natsuki; I can smell it, her blood, although I'm quite disturbed that you threw it up so effortlessly."  
"What are you talking about? Let me go."  
Pourquoi choisissez-vous de tenir à cette existence humaine? Pourquoi vous ne savez pas vous-même?  
Why do you choose to hold on to this human existence? Why do you not know yourself?  
"What are you talking about, Shizuru?"  
Nuzzling her nose against my neck, I relaxed soon, then I felt something sharp graze my neck. I shivered in excitement. Never had I felt something this intense on the lines of sexual pleasure and pain. As she bit lightly at my earlobe, I felt myself wanting to bite. Pushing back towards reality, I used all my strength to push her back. Being successful, I looked in horror at the mirrors in the elevator. I was smiling, it was as if my human mind was trapped with no control over my own body. Soon my laughter sprung forth, vibrating off the walls of the elevator.  
"What's happening hahahaha…to me?"  
"You're enjoying it."  
"Enjoying hahahaha what, why can't I stop laughing?"  
"You're enjoying the art of killing." On impulse, I couldn't hold back my laughter. Hearing the howls of my laughter, something within me screamed for this to be a nightmare. I was stuck with – was this a reality? And the grim thought that I may have killed my friend and I, Natsuki Kuga, may have enjoyed it. After my laughter died down, I watched as Shizuru gave an airy smirk.  
"Now it's time for you to go back. I have seen what I needed." A weight came on my soul as the voices stopped and I was in control of my own body. At this moment, it was as if I awoke from a haze that only I knew. Watching Shizuru press the emergency button once again, the elevator started to move up towards the top.  
"So you have American blood flowing in you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Do you believe in the existence of vampires, Natsuki?"  
"No…what the heck was that back there? You know that's sexual harassment!" Watching her laugh at me as if I were a fool on display, the elevator doors towards her office and my desk opened.  
"If I seem to recall correctly, your body seemed to want everything that I had to offer."  
"That wasn't me!"  
"Yes it was, but you fail to realize it." Pushing back my bangs, we were now in her office, my anger wanting to express itself in colorful ways.  
"I wasn't that way until after you gave me…what was in that wine!"  
"Something you've always wanted."  
"No…it's not…"  
"Yes it is, when you came into my office the first time, you looked like a starved animal that had been kicked one too many times. I only gave you what you needed. I must say I didn't think that this farce would come to the open so fast, but you gave me no choice. You, Natsuki Kuga, are a creature of the night, you crave blood and destruction."  
Now, with tears in my eyes, I knew what I had done. I killed my friend and I was in denial for the actions that I had taken.

* * *

***Children of Shizuru Viola  
Vald the Impaler  
Gilles de Rais  
Delphine La Laurie  
Gilles Garnier  
Nero Augusta  
Yamari Kuga  
Marie Marguerite D'Aubray  
*Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2nd Generation)  
Elizabeth Báthory (Erzsébet Báthory)  
Marie de Rais  
Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque.  
Louis Garnier (Made up he really didn't have kids.)  
Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.)  
Alise Kuga  
Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.)  
*Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.) (3rd Generation)  
Charles & Sohpia Țepeș (Brother and Sister.)**  
**Françoise Rais**  
**Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.)**  
**Chase Garnier**  
**Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters)**  
**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**  
**Julien D'Aubray**  
***Great-Great Grandchildren (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4th Generation)**  
**Tate and Haruka Țepeș (From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai Țepeș**  
**(From Sophia Țepeș)**  
**Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.)**  
**Erstin Garnier**  
**Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.)**  
**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**  
**Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**


	5. The Soul Song Part 1

**A Day In Eternity**

**The Soul Song Part 1**

**AN: No authors note thank you to all that were in my support. **

**Disclaimer= No ties to Mai Hime **

**Warning= Futanari/ Vampirism/A lot of French**

**Italics= **_Flashback/ English Translation_

* * *

Natsuki was in a state of shock as she looked over towards the window, looking blindly into the light. I could tell that the madness was there, although I didn't know who had sired her. All this time I stayed watching the blue-haired woman. Silently pouring some of my finest whiskey, I offered her a drink.

Her emerald eyes looked at me as if she saw right through me. Shrugging, I sat back in my chair, staring at the woman known as Natsuki. Without even looking at me, I heard Natsuki's rich voice speak to me.

"You know, I met Chie in art class. Hehehe, it was funny because we both weren't good at it, and yet we stayed all semester and failed."

"That sounds uneventful…" Natsuki's emotions swayed from a warm sunny glow laced with guilt and pity to a dark raging storm. I watched as the twenty-three year old's forest green jewels looked at me with rage.

"How could you say that? I just killed my fucking best friend! I want to know who that was inside of me. That thing wasn't me! What about the cops? I have to turn myself in."

"You will do no such thing else I will kill you myself," I growled with fangs bared.

"So, what? You expect me to sit here as if life is simple?"

"Yes, I do…now I will explain some things. With explaining comes responsibility and you will enter a world that you had never thought existed. Besides, everything has been taken care of by the order, and I will leave it at that." I looked at her tear-stained, confused face and Natsuki looked back at me accusingly.

"Order? What order…"

"The order created by my son, Vald the Impaler, also known asVlad Țepeș; it was called the order of the dragon or the House of Draculesti. Let me explain, I am the first of my kind. I am the mother of all vampires that roam the night. I have spawned more children, descendants and grandchildren than I can count. I am a vampire and queen of the vampires, everything that you see and know now about vampires is because of me and my clan."

"This can't be happening. That's not true, you're not telling the truth!" Laughing, I showed my long fangs, making her step back even more so. Getting up from my position, I sat on my desk. I crossed my legs before speaking to the young woman in question.

"Yes, it is the truth. Now, I looked over your resume - it's impressive. I see you have a degree in social sciences. Also, I can see that you have bachelors in European history. So I'm assuming you know Gilles de Rais, Delphine LaLaurie, Gilles Garnier, Nero Augusta,Yamari Kuga andMarie Marguerite D'Aubray?"

"W-What the fuck are you asking me this for?"

"You know so little about yourself and the lineage that was before you. Now I am going to ask this once again and don't make me ask again for I have no patience. Now, all the names, what are they connected to?"

"They're fucking serial killers as well as historic figures."

"And they are my children…"

"What…"

"Yes, what indeed. While you went to school and idled yourself away in all of the lies of European history, the truth was at the surface, rotting and waiting for someone to find out." I knew I had Natsuki's attention. Walking up to her, I grabbed her chin harshly, making her wince. Chanting towards myself, I kissed her harshly, slipping my tongue into her mouth. I transferred my memories to her form. Breaking apart from her, I watched as she was in shock. I looked as Natsuki's face put on astonishment as well as shock and tears.

"W-What was that?"

"It's called soul song. Only my children and I can practice such a technique. All that you saw were my memories, my lifetimes all in one setting." The blue-haired woman sunk towards her knees in shock. The office was clear and quiet as if the morning mist was being cleared.

"All of that what was…that…"

"It was the truth. All of those people you saw, they were my children. Back in the time of France when she was born from the fires of war. I met my first husband who gave me my first son."

"Vald…"

"Yes, well, I'm glad the soul song worked on you so quickly."

"What was that you wanted me to see?"

"I wanted you to see the truth and where the ones before you came from."

"So this was a vision of the truth?"

"Yes, they are directly from my line, from which my great children and their children have spawned in my place. Now the question is, where does your linage lie? It's obvious that you don't know yourself. Therefore, I am assuming that you have been tamed by your human nature, but thanks to that wine I gave you, it seems that you have awoken your instincts. "

"How should I know…?"

"It's very obvious that your instincts know something about the order. Why else would you kill your friend? It is sad, I watched the whole thing. If anything, you need to learn how to bite not chew. That girl barely had a neck and you are not supposed to partake in eating flesh; that's why you threw up. It's sad how you had no home training. You know, I paid a great deal of money to get the investigators to look the other way. Therefore, that makes you indebted to me. Now, you are going to tell me who turned you?"

I looked as Natsuki looked towards the carpet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. With her chin in my hand, I jerked her head up, causing her to look into my eyes.

"I don't know…"

"You are trying to protect the order. All of this makes causes me to wonder, who was the one that turned you? It is obvious that you subconsciously know what you are doing. Now, who turned you? Don't lie to me, girl!" Ripping her chin from my grasp, I watched as she glared at me. She looked as if she were a puppy that was being kicked over and over.

"Why should I tell you? Besides, if I even knew I would never tell you! I know you're looking for your descendant, your soul song told me that much."

"Yes, I am. I want see all of what my line has become before I pass onto the next world. I am a contradiction, something that should not be, but I guess this is like feeding oats to a dead horse. At this rate, I know I won't find my descendant."

Watching the younger woman look with ridiculousness, I wondered what was on her mind. For a minute, her pondering whispered towards my cold, undying soul.

"So you're just going to die? You are just going to leave me here, without figuring out what the hell is wrong with me? Look here, Shizuru, I don't know what kind of activities that you're into, but reverse whatever you did to me!" I smiled smugly at the younger woman's audacity. Never before had a person talked to me in such fashion. Never have my husbands talked to me like this.

"I can listen to what you say, but I'm not going to until I get what I want," I smiled. Watching the young woman turn furious at my smugness, I knew I had her where I wanted her.

"What the fuck!"

"Language, Natsuki. Now, as I was saying, I can do as you ask. Although I need to talk to my descendants and great grandchildren to see where your linage lies. If it makes you feel better, you are still human. You are just different now that you have awakened. You will need blood, but not as much as we do."

"So, what does that mean?"

"You, my dear, are what we call a husk."

"Look, I'm not a husk, I'm a human. All of what you're saying isn't true, no matter what you tell me. Besides, I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to find my descendant. As you saw, my fourth husband Kenji Kuga was laid to rest here. My son Yamari Kuga rejected his ways and mated with a human servant. Then my granddaughter Alise Kuga came. After she died, she hid her line from my sight. Now I am searching. You, Natsuki Kuga, are to help me find that lost line."

"I can't do that, you're insane. Besides, I don't believe you. Even if I did, I wouldn't know where to start. Besides, how can you be so sure it's not me?" I gave out a howling laughter as I knew that this girl could never experience the purity of my linage and blood.

"What's so funny?"

"You, my child, are not my descendant, they would never act the way you did. Besides, my granddaughter was a brilliant fighter. You, my dear, couldn't even hold up an argument."

"I could. Besides, it's not like I want to be involved with you anyway, fucking psycho. All I want to know is, how can I trust that you will hold up your end of the deal if I do mine."

"Trust my word; I know that I could free you from your hunger. As for you not being a part of my line, you could not even stomach your food. That tells me that whatever or whoever turned you is not of my line, so it must be a rogue vampire."

"Rouge, vampires, husks, humans. Why should I believe you? How can you even help me? After all of this, how do I know if you can even get rid of this thing that you've done to me?"

"The same goes for you. How do I even know that you can grant my request? I suppose we find out and see. I trust you and you trust me. I know that I need to find the Kuga line; although, your linage is Kuga, I could not smell my line within you. Therefore, I am going to give you an ultimatum. You are to find the Kuga line for me and I will turn you human. I leave with what I want and you get the release you want. "

"Fine…"

Lifting my eyebrow, I looked as the young woman as she easily agreed to my wager, although I knew that I could not turn her human, I was able to take advantage of her naïve nature. Although she would never know that, I was the winner in this wager and I knew I would find my family line, laying my soul to rest. I knew my plan would be foolproof, but something else bothered me. It was the very essence that this young, blue-haired woman did not want me to leave this mortal coil.

"So you're just going to agree without knowing if I can keep up my end of the bargain?" I watched as Natsuki blushed, showing her interest in what I was saying.

"Well, if you must know, I think you're the only one that can get me out of this mess. I have been struggling with this for years and I am hoping that you have to answer. Besides, I am indebted to you. The way I see it, I have no choice since you took care of the police for me. I know that no one would ever believe me, so telling anyone is out of the question. Now my question is that soul song thing you did. Do I get that too or any powers at all?"

Smiling at the woman, I watched as guilt plagued her eyes. I wanted to wash myself in the biggest of sorrows. If it were not for my actions, I knew that Natsuki would have never become what she had known today. Never before in my years of eternal life, had I felt the guilt that I felt since my first lover outside of marriage. It was long ago, but I remember my first affair with a woman. After a string of affairs with her, she found out the horrible truth. For this, she suffered the ultimate price. Never before had I felt guilt, now, in this age, every feeling I knew awakened in my soul as I looked at Natsuki Kuga. Smiling and pushing through, I spoke.

"I wouldn't start worrying about powers unlike your moving pictures; we do not contain the powers that you see." Watching Natsuki laugh, my eyebrow raised in annoyance. I, Shizuru Viola, did not like my word mocked.

"Moving pictures? Hahaha, do you mean movies?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yeah, I am…"

Pulling out my fangs and glaring, I wanted to rip off whatever life force that this young woman contained. Something in my soul made me overjoyed to see the Natsuki smiling, so I restrained myself.

"I am above your movies. Besides, I have the order to attend to not having these movies made. The world's version of my kind is an insult to my eyes as well as my hearing."

Watching her get back to normal, I was glad to see that her blood had calmed, returning to the human scent that I secretly wanted to bask in. Watching her sit down and laugh, I wondered what was behind her rich laughter.

"I can't believe all of this is happening. I'm just hoping to wake up."

"That, I can't help you do, but I can do this…" Walking up towards her, I kissed her deeply, slipping my tongue in once more, squeezing her ass in my left hand. I knew I needed one more taste before our day commenced. Breaking apart, I rested my forehead against hers. I watched as she panted like a dog in heat at my passion, breaking apart before I caused a tent in my miniskirt. Smiling cockily, I watched lust quickly turn into anger.

"What the hell was that?"

"Something to shut you up with…"

"You know that's sexual harassment."

"Well, if I recall, you slipped your tongue back in my mouth and, dare I say, you fit well in my mouth," I spoke before licking my lips.

"Ugh…whatever. Where do we start?"

"Ara well, for one, some ground rules. I'm going to mask your scent. My descendants and great grandchildren shall not know of your identity. Another thing, you report to Hans or me with your findings. Lastly, you will learn how to feed. I do not want to pay off cops - I fucking hate cops."

"Wait, you're telling me that this shit is going to come back?" Lighting a thin cigar, I walked over to the mini fridge. I pulled out a blood packet, throwing it her way. She caught it with ease.

"Yes, you need to feed every three days. The longer you wait, the more your sadistic nature will come out. Come to me every three days. You will be fed; consider it part of your pay."

"Are you sure this is not going to my "debt"?

"Just come back. Also, you're not ready to feed on the living and you might never be. Hopefully, if we find my descendant in time, we can stop you before another break out like this happens."

"Fine…so, what's Hans found?"

"Apparently, I have found the house of my great granddaughter. It turns out that a Kevin Anagi sold the house to the owners that live there. You're going to go there and investigate. Don't worry, Hans will be there the whole time and I'll be there later." Watching her roll her eyes at the name of Kevin, I wondered what nerve I pinched to make her so upset.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing it's just… I have heard the name Kevin for a thousand lifetimes. It is nothing for you to worry yourself over.

"Who said I was worried?"

"Look, let's move on. So what about Romania? Also, what am I looking for?"

"I will go to Romania. What you're looking for is an old leather-bound book with writing. My granddaughter Alise loved to write in algorithms and I hear that you have a knack for solving these puzzles."

"So you want me to find this book and decode it and, knowing that, will let you know where your descendant is at."

"That is the general point. When I find out the truth, you will get your freedom. Now, I have a flight to catch. I will have a driver pick you up early in the morning to meet Hans." Walking over towards my desk, I picked up the phone before looking at her blushing features as she refused to leave. Not dialing the number, I looked towards her way.

"Something else…"

"That thing back there, you're not going to do that all the time, right?" Smiling and leaning back, I knew that she spoke about my lustful display towards her mouth.

"Whatever do you mean?" Watching Natsuki turn redder and pout like the child she was, she spoke again, not wanting to admit the action that we had both partaken in.

"You know, that thing?"

"I'm still not getting you," I spoke with a look of cluelessness.

"Whatever, forget I even mentioned it. Watching the blue-haired woman walk out angrily, I smiled as I knew she wanted more, and I wanted more as well. I wanted to fuck Natsuki into submission. I knew Hans was right. Maybe I could slip into one more great romance.

* * *

**Thank you all for waiting this long right now I am working a lot and trying to move out. So please be patient with me and my beta wind chaser. Now as for the futa thing will be explained and it will come up so do not worry folks. I will try to write as much as I can, but I am just now getting into my schedule. I hope that I can find time between Tuesday and Friday to write seeing, as those are my off days. Also thank you to my beta Windchaser0001 for helping me out with this story you are a solider of the Reich you shall be my left hand muhahaha.**

***Children of Shizuru Viola**

**Vald the Impaler**

**Gilles de Rais**

**Delphine LaLaurie**

**Gilles Garnier**

**Nero Augusta**

**Yamari Kuga**

**Marie Marg****uerite D'Aubray**

***Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2nd****Generation)**

**Elizabeth Báthory****(Erzsébet****Báthory)**

**Marie de Rais**

**Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque.**

**Louis Garnier (Made up he really didn't have kids.)**

**Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.)**

**Alise Kuga**

**Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.)**

***Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.) (3rd Generation)**

**Charles & Sohpia****Țepeș (Brother and Sister.)**

**Françoise Rais**

**Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.)**

**Chase Garnier**

**Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Julien D'Aubray**

***Great-Great Grandchildren (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4th****Generation)**

**Tate and Haruka****Țepeș****(From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai****Țepeș**

**(From Sophia****Țepeș)**

**Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.)**

**Erstin Garnier**

**Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.)**

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

**Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**


	6. The Soul Song Part 2

**A Day in Eternity **

**The Soul Song Part 2 **

**AN: Hello readers yes I am still alive, it's a miracle. Being a security guard is not all that it's cracked up to be. Thank you to my wonderful beta who is just as busy as I am: WindChaser0001, please take your bow. Now, on with the story and let us get into this, shall we? Disclaimer= don't own my hime **

**Warnings= Futanari/Vampirism/A lot of French. **

**Italics=Flashback/English Translation **

* * *

The city streets of Tokyo were all I knew. The loud everyday workings of traffic in the street seemed like a distant memory. For once, I wanted the loud city sounds, the crowded trains, and the indistinct chatter. I wanted it all back for my life of ignorant bliss, but instead I, Natsuki Kuga, became entangled in the world of darkness known only by my soul as well as Shizuru.

I knew I had murdered and I knew I liked it. The quiet silence beat its heavy drum as it pounded in my ears. I became tone deaf as I choked on my own words. Right now I looked as Hans drove me towards the hotel that I would be staying in, the silence deafening. I felt as if the cold wind from the changing Kyoto leaves were crawling through my window. I tried retracing the steps. Where did I go wrong? I thought I'd had more control. I wondered: when did I fall from grace? Also, why was I tasked with this fate? I knew I had killed my best friend and the reason was unknown, the dark section of my heart remained forever closed. Pulling my necklace back and forth in a nervous habit, I heard Hans' voice come into play as well as a ray of hope.

"From the call with the Dauphiné I can tell that you know of our existence." Lifting my head from the window, I looked at him before setting my head back down again. My body rolled off waves of depression that no one could understand. All I knew was that I couldn't understand myself. The car grew cold and silent as the morning sun beat its way onto my form. Wanting to turn the air up, I felt myself grow hotter, but I knew better. I knew I wanted to melt in my own misery. Without warning, I spoke.

"I'm trying to think, where did I go wrong? I never gave it a second thought. I knew that I just wanted to push this…feeling that I had away. Every time it gnawed at me I just…I just kept it there, trying to join in with society."

Looking at my own hands, I balled them into fists at my own weakness. It was not until Hans' cold hand rested on mine. Looking up at him, he reminded me of a father figure, the one I had desperately tried to fill with my goals and dreams. Hans' old eyes betrayed his young features, and for once, I wanted to know what his thoughts were; I knew that his ability to grow old and die was stolen from him. Hans would forever be the young man that he was. He would never spin tales to his grandchildren nor would he never walk his daughter down the aisle to her wedding. I heard him speak and it was as if I could hear again. No longer was I in a soundless world, my view had seen color.

"No, it is not you that went wrong. It is society that went wrong. We are the ones to blame for it all, but none of us carry this burden more heavily than the Dauphiné herself. Because of her being, the first millions of deaths stain her hands. The deaths that she still carries are there and counting, her heart weighs heavy. She knows the justice that must have been dealt and my mistress knows she's a contradiction, so please forgive me when I say this, Ms. Kuga, but no one should ask anything about where they went wrong in their lives."

"How can you defend her so easily? She knew what she was doing when she killed all of those people. I saw that when she showed me the soul song. I don't believe that she feels sorry for anything that she has done. Her kids were no better. Their linage may be wrong but their history wasn't. What they did to people and the countless people they killed. They are nothing but-"

"Monsters…is that what you were going to say, Ms. Kuga? Or were you going to say that what they did was inhuman? You forget that the human race has not been around for that long. You forget that it was your human race that drove us into hiding. Now you have all of these paranormal researchers trying to find us. It is society that has twisted our laws, that has taken the very thing that we are, and has made us into monsters. They have labeled us, called us demons, vampires, serial killers. My mistress serves a higher cause, she wants to bring order, and she will end her own life to reach peace."

Lifting my head, my anger reached levels that it had never seen before. I wondered about the sacrifices that Shizuru had made and how it had affected others. If society was to blame, wasn't she just as responsible for her crimes? If so, where did my life have meaning in this circle of power?

"Your mistress is nothing but a self-righteous coward running away from what she deserves. As for the human race, that is the race that I am proud to be part of. As for Shizuru, what sacrifices has she made? She has never been poor, sick, dying; hell, I don't even think she knows how to be in love. So whatever peace she wants, she's not going to get it because I'm around, and she's not going to die without my permission."

"Hahaha, you think that you know my mistress so well. She has been through more than you think, girl. Besides, how can you compare your suffering to hers? Have you ever watched your children die in front of your eyes? Have you ever been burned alive? Have you ever watched your grandchildren die or turn their backs on you because of what you are? You can never experience these things. They are beyond your understanding. Her dreams and hopes all rest on her death. You may think it's a bad thing for her to die, but it gives her hope."

Looking at Hans, I understood my boss a little bit better although I knew some pieces did not connect. I knew the elevator incident was not just my imagination. I knew Shizuru contained a dark secret. I knew I felt something there, but I did not question it. I knew if things got hot and heavy, I had to choose my next move. Pulling my hand out of his, I glared, only earning a smile from the European man.

"Whatever, I just want to get this over with so I can get rid of this thing that I have. I know I am not whatever you and Shizuru claim; I am a human. That something else, I'm sure scientists haven't discovered what it is yet."

Hearing the taller man howl and laugh, I looked with my brows furrowed in confusion. "My mistress is right. You don't know anything about yourself, do you? This isn't something that a doctor can help you with. You are a husk. You are without a clan or heritage. You, my dear, are the lowest on the scale of vampires. All I know is whatever Shizuru promised you, I can assure you that it will be an experience that only you will remember."

As the car pulled up, I noticed the house with its white walls and green vines, that scaled the sides of the house, made it looked almost whimsical. The large house was simple, Victorian style. It almost contained a classic feel, something in my soul called out to this house. It was something that I knew and something that I have only seen once. My blood pumped with excitement as the car pulled up and stopped. I slowly got out, not taking my eyes off the building.

"Ms. Kuga, is something the matter?" "I feel like I know this place. I just can't remember from where."

"Hmm…well, I have searched everything and I've found some interesting clues about this place. Come with me."

Walking in, the smell of flesh that been left for days came into my nostrils. Looking down, I saw the cold, dead bodies of a younger couple. The woman looked no younger than I did and the male looked just the same. Both their bodies were cold, their entrails ripped from their bodies.

I watched as Hans stepped on the young man's body to walk towards the other side where a small bookcase rested below the stairs leading up to the upper level of the house. Covering my mouth, I felt like I wanted to gag, but the festiveness of the blood splattered on the walls made me look upon it as if it were art. Something in me felt excitement. I wanted to laugh once again. I felt the insanity pull at me. The feeling soon stopped as I heard Hans speak.

"I know you want to revel in the joy of this. Believe me, I did when I killed them." "Y-You killed them?

And how can you enjoy this?"

"My question to you is: how can you not enjoy this?" "It's not right; humans aren't toys."

"Vous avez raison, ils ne sont pas des jouets. Ils sont moins que cela. Plus tôt vous le savez, plus tôt vous réaliserez votre nature. «

"You're right, they aren't toys. They are less than that. The sooner you know that, the sooner you will come to realize your blood."

"I don't care about realizing this…thing that I have; it's not normal. Besides, you know more than I do; you know that this isn't right. I mean, you were human once, before Shizuru turned you."

Looking at him smile before he kicked the bookcase down, making me jump back. There was a white wall. Holding his hand towards the wall, a gust of wind came at me in a sharp force, hitting the wall, breaking a new path for us. If this was his power, I had better not anger him.

"I was never human; history calls me by my born name. I am the famous German serial killer known as Christman Genipperteinga."

"You're the German serial killer. The history books…was that a lie?"

"Bingo…When I was going to be captured, Shizuru talked to the authorities at that time, then I was released and I was turned."

"What about the victims? Were there more?" Watching the look of insanity in his eyes, I knew that what he did was something that he only saw as an art. His connection with Shizuru and his sympathy made me wonder.

"Yes, there are many more victims. You shouldn't hide what you are, Natsuki. If you want to kill then kill. Surely your friend Chie wasn't a random killing. I'm sure you had wanted to kill her all along. Now, small talk is over, we have a passage to explore."

Watching him walk into the gaping hole in the wall, I walked over the victims; my human heart saying a prayer for their lost souls. I looked down the path. It was dark, quiet and cold, at that moment my heart felt the same. I was scared at what I would find, but something in me knew the way.

* * *

***Children of Shizuru Viola **

**Vald the Impaler**

** Gilles de Rais Delphine**

** LaLaurie Gilles Garnier **

**Nero Augusta **

**Yamari Kuga **

**Marie Marguerite D'Aubray **

***Grandchildren of Shizuru Viola (2nd Generation) **

**Elizabeth Báthory (Erzsébet Báthory) **

**Marie de Rais Marie Louise Pauline, Louise Marie Laure, Marie Louise Jeanne, and Jeanne Pierre Paulin Blanque. **

**Louis Garnier (Made up he really** **didn't have kids.) Claudia Augusta (Made up Nero had no surviving children.) **

**Alise Kuga Claire D'Aubray (Made up no children.) *Great Grandchildren (In order some last names have changed due to marriage and coupling all are alive in order as is on top.) **

**(3rd Generation) Charles & Sophia Țepeș (Brother and Sister.) **

**Françoise Rais Renée Ludwig and Alphonse LaLaurie (Brother and Sister.) Chase Garnier **

**Calista and Aurora Augusta (Twin sisters) **

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.) Julien D'Aubray *Great-Great Grandchildren**

** (Known as the descendant's fourth generation most family members are of Japanese descent.) (4th Generation) **

**Tate and Haruka Țepeș (From Charles Haruka and Tate are half brother and sister.) Mai Țepeș (From Sophia Țepeș) **

**Reito Kanazaki Ludwig II (Known as Ray for short, Renée's son.) (Alphonse has no kids.) **

**Erstin Garnier Nina and Avaishi Auguste (Nina is Calista's daughter) (Avaishi is Aurora's son.) (Both Nina and Avaishi are cousins.) **

**(You'll have to read to find out about the Kuga side.)**

** Midori D'Aubray (Known as Mary.)**


End file.
